Diario de una Reina
by Minegura
Summary: Momentos y recuerdos narrados por la señorita de Sabertooth, una vida que cambia, un sueño que despierta, una soledad que desaparece. Solo una reina puede reinar, pero no todos los reyes son malos ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

Mamá era una mujer maravillosa, amable y cálida o eso sentía cuando me abrazaba. siempre intento recordarla aunque su recuerdo es borroso, pero decían que se parecía mucho a mi, algo más baja, su cabello negro era más corto que el mio pero sus ojos, ojos verdes tales como los míos. Ella no era una gran maga, la verdad era algo torpe con la magia y débil de cuerpo, aun así era miembro de Sabertooth; me pregunto que vio en mi padre o viceversa, la verdad no se la historia solo se que se enamoraron y nací yo, Minerva Orland.

Jemma era maestro en esa época así que mi nacimiento fue muy benevolente y sorprendete, cada dia agradezco parecerme más físicamente a mi madre, bueno supongo que es obvia la razón. Crecí como una niña normal en los brazos de mi madre, ella siempre estaba conmigo y me enseñaba todo lo necesario, su sonrisa era hermosa a pesar de que papá no le hablaba, la verdad ni si quiera nos tomaba atención, tampoco nos dejaba salir...aunque madre como toda maga del gremio debía realizar misiones pero yo debia quedarme sola en aquella habitación hasta su llegada, nunca entendí porque nos trataba así pero mientras mi madre estuviera conmigo nada importaba.

Su muerte, Su muerte fue el fin de mis días felices, ella falleció en una misión cuando yo tenia apenas 8 años. Verla tendida en aquel ataúd era incomprendido a mi edad ¿Por que se fue? ¿porque me abandono? a mi edad no lo entendía. su altar era hermoso adornado con un tigre blanco, ella se veía hermosa aun cuando su cuerpo era lo único que quedaba. recuerdo que todo el gremio estaba presente en el entierro aun asi no habia lagrimas ni si quiera del maestro, no lo entendia, estaba muerta, estaba muerta aun asi a nadie le importaba... asi fue como ella se fue.

Los años pasaron y yo seguía atrapada en aquella habitación en la cima de Sabertooth, salia solo a comer y leer libros en ocasiones, normalmente cuando los demás del gremio salian a misión aprovechaba de recorrer los alrededores aunque a veces me topaba con uno que otro miembro los cuales me llamaban señorita, un apodo que quedo marcado en mi. (de seguro nadie sabia mi nombre) La anciana de la cocina era como una abuela, me enseño a cocinar los platillos más esquistos del lugar, aunque obviamente lo hacia a escondidas de los demas, que diria el maestro si viera a su heredera en la cocina jejeje.

Al cumplir los 10 padre empezó a entrenarme, me trataba de débil y cosas así, bueno que más podía esperar de ese hombre, me hacia luchar con magos del gremio y por más que intentaba jamas podia ganar. No sabia hacer magia, era débil y él lo sabia, odiaba a los débiles tal vez por eso ignoraba a mamá, no podía ser débil, no debía ser débil, debía ser fuerte por él...por día en que me abandono desnuda en el bosque entendí, si no era fuerte jamas saldría de esa habitación, jamas. Al cumplir los 11 mi magia emergió en media batalla, magia de territorio, podía jugar con mi entorno a voluntad, pensé que el maestro lo aprobaría pero no parecía conforme, eso significaba que seguiría en la habitación o escondida en la cocina. Los años pasaron y mejore totalmente, hasta estaba aprendiendo una magia ancestral que me volvería muy poderosa, por fin demostraría que era fuerte y haria misiones como los demás.

— Pa...quiero decir, Maestro, mi magia es poderosa y he aprendido el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, estoy lista para demostrar a todos lo fuerte que soy, tengo 13 y se que puedo contra lo que sea.— Estaba decidida en ser la mejor maga, ser poderosa. Padre se giro y me miro unos segundos, podía sentir su ira contra mi con solo verle los ojos.

— Fuerte, crees que ser fuerte sirve debes ser la más fuerte, invencible, indomable, debes ser una reina.— cada vez se acercaba más a mi, su aura se oscurecía y mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar.— Seras la maestra de este lugar, el gremio más fuerte, no me avergüences con tu estupidez. No saldrás hasta que yo diga que eres digna de ser mi hija, Minerva... haz que el simple echo de oír tu nombre haga temblar. — Sin nada mas que decir se alejo, dejándome ahí quieta sin saber que hacer.

"Una reina" "fuerte" "Que mi nombre haga temblar" lo haría, seria la mas poderosa y haría temblar a mis enemigos.—también temblaras...Jemma...


	2. La luz aparece

Como olvidar aquella mañana ruidosa de septiembre, desperté furiosa al fuertes ruidos que provenían desde el exterior, era sin duda gritos junto con golpes a lo que seguramente era la puerta del gremio. Odiaba ser despertada así que me levante con mi bata azul, mis cabellos desordenados y mi mirada llena de flojera que cualquier hombre me mirara huiría.

Mi alcoba era como la de una princesa, se encontraba en el lugar más alto del gremio por lo que me daba una vista hermosa del exterior, saque medio cuerpo desde mi ventana y empece a buscar al causante de aquel bullicio. Mi mirada se dirigió a la entrada del gremio la cual estaba cerrada y el intruso golpeaba con fuerza las grandes puertas que le impedían entrar, gritaba insultos y quejas a todo pulmón; Era un chico joven un poco más joven que yo...debía tener sus 15 años, su cabellera rubia y desordenada le daba aspecto de rebelde aunque lo que más me llamo la atención fue lo que estaba al lado de él ¿Acaso era un gato volando? no, pero que cosa más rara aun así lo era, era un felino rojizo con dos enormes alas el cual lo único que hacia era apoyar al joven que supongo era su amo.

— Déjenme entrar pedazos de idiotas, acaso no saben quien soy, SOY EL GRAN DRAGÓN BLANCO...—Golpeo nuevamente la puerta mientras murmuraba insolencias a la nada.—SOY EL DRAGÓN MAS FUERTE MEREZCO ESTAR AQUÍ.

— Asi es, Sting-kun es el mejor.— El gato solo lo alababa como si fuera un dios, era sin duda una escena desagradable, cerré la ventana y me dirigí a hacer otras cosas de utilidad.

Me bañe, vestí y arregle, comí junto al maestro, solo los dos y aun escuchaba los gritos del tal "Dragón" pero de seguro algún día se cansaría, aun así ninguno de los dos toco el tema. salí a entrenar junto con Weiner un mago de agua del lugar, uno de los tantos con los que tenia comunicación, por no decir el único, entrenamos durante horas y por supuesto gane, era de esperar de mi...lastima que padre nunca lo notaba, tks no me amargaría con esas cosas. Volví a mis aposentos para bañarme y sacar el sudor de mi cuerpo ¿No se imaginan lo que escuchaba? si el chico seguía gritando insultos al azar frente al gremio ¿Acaso no se rendiría? Suspire y me recosté sobre mi cama a leer un poco hasta quedarme dormida.

Al despertar note de inmediato que ya todo estaba en silencio, la paz había vuelto, mire por la ventana y ya no estaba ahí, se había rendido tal como lo imaginaba.

La noche llego, pero el sueño no llegaba a mi, debió ser a que dormir de día sin querer. Asi que decidí hacer algo de comer. Habia agarrado la costumbre de salir de noche cuando nadie se encontraba en el gremio e ir a la cocina a preparar algún platillo, la anciana a quien consideraba mi abuela y la cocinera del lugar había fallecido hace casi dos años dejando un vació en mi; Cocinaba cada vez que podía en su recuerdo y para recordarme a mi misma mis habilidades culinarias, que sin alardear eran excelentes. A llegar a la cocina puse un delantal sobre mi cuerpo y amarre mis cabello lo más posible, empece a cocinar como si mi vida dependiera de ello, esta noche haria estofado ojala el olor no se esparciera.

Un golpe en la ventana me espanto ¿Me habían atrapado? nerviosa me acerque a la ventana de la cocina viendo el reflejo de aquel chico rubio de esta mañana, el me hacia gestos extraños para que yo abriera la ventana, sin nada de miedo le abri y entro estrepitosamente al lugar como si estuviera huyendo.

— ¿Eres la cocinera del lugar? — Pregunto mientras sostenía a su gato en los brazos, no sabia que decir así que asentí sin razón, tal vez eran los nervios de que supiera que la hija del maestro hacia cosas como estas. —Soy Sting y el es Lector, pronto sere miembro de este gremio y creia que como futuro miembro me podrías dar las sobras.— sonrió ante mi y me extendió una de sus manos esperando que yo correspondiera.

— Tengo estofado...puedes comerlo todo.— Sin pensarlo se abalanzo a la comida, comida como todo un salvaje como si hace mucho no había probado bocado. Yo solo lo mire de arriba a abajo, nunca había tenido cercanía con gente de mi edad, cuando termino de comer volteo a mi agradeciendo con un gesto.— Haz comido, vete.— mi voz era severa, aun así el chico no dejaba de reir.— No se de que te ríes ¿Por que crees que seras parte de Sabertooth? el maestro no acepta a cualquiera, vete, rindete.

— Ja, te equivocas soy el hijo de un gran dragón y mi fuerza es sobre-humana, veras que algún día entrare aquí y seré el mejor, seré el más reconocido tan reconocido que hasta el maestro me alabara.

— Sting-kun es el mejor.— El molesto animal alardeaba lo que me incomodo, estos dos no entendían lo que era el poder, no sabían que era ser parte de los tigres.

— El jamas te alabaría... Rindete, los débiles son insectos que el maestro aplasta, un tigre es fuerte y fiero, hace rugir el mar y temblar la tierra... ¿Entiendes?.

— Rugir es mi acto favorito, cocinera.— Sin darme cuenta salto por la ventana junto a su gato— Entrare al gremio y seré el mejor, cocinaras para mi aquel día y te tragaras tus palabras.

Luego desapareció sin siquiera pensar que yo era la hija del maestro y su entrada al gremio, no le culpaba ante todos yo era solo un fantasma con nombre, sabían de mi pero no conocían mi rostro. Sting no apareció por un buen tiempo hasta que casi un año después volvió haciendo el mismo escándalo de aquel día, no sabia porque pero sonreí, chico testarudo.


End file.
